Nica Pierce
Nica Pierce is a paraplegic woman, who lived with her mother. She had been studying at the local college to become a psychologist, but failed to complete her thesis and withdrew. Biography Before her mother's death, Nica is delivered a strange package with Chucky inside. They think nothing of it and throw it away, but the same night, her mother is found dead. Her sister and her family come to comfort her, but her older sister Barb also pressures her about her future, as Barb wants to sell the house and move her into a home. ''Curse of Chucky (2013) Nica gives the doll to her niece Alice, not thinking anything of it. But with a strange feeling coming about her house that night, she grows more suspicious of the doll. She phones the post office, and discovers the package came from the evidence depository. She looks up, on the computer, any information about the doll, and unravels the history of Andy and Chucky. Scared as the power goes out, and of what she's just discovered, Nica shouts for Barb who appears on the second floor landing holding the doll, the two begin to argue because Barb thinks Nica had prior knowledge of the nanny cam she's just found out about. Shortly after however, with noises coming from upstairs, Nica climbs up to the attic staircase, only to have Barb, and her recently removed eyeball, courtesy of Chucky, roll down to her. Chucky reveals himself, proclaiming that Nica is next. Frantic, she scrambles to a closet to get a spare wheelchair, and wheels herself to Ian’s room. She wakes the sleep groggy Ian, and reveals everyone save herself, Ian, and Alice are dead, and the latter is missing. He takes Nica down to the garage for her safety, and returns to the inner part of the house in search of Alice. Chucky sneaks into the garage then the car, and begins to rev the engine in an attempt to kill Nica. Thinking fast, Nica grabs a hatchet and smashes the car window, then tries to grab the keys and turn the car off, but the noise makes Ian return, and seeing Nica with the hatchet, combined with the poisonous gas in the air, he accuses her of murdering Barb and Jill. She pleads to him that she didn't, and from the stress of the situation has a heart attack and faints. When she wakes, she has been taped to her chair by Ian, who sees her as a murderer. He intends to prove her guilt with his nanny cam. However, when he turns it on, he sees the live feed of Chucky charging the wheelchair into him. While Ian is on the ground, Chucky grabs the hatchet and kills him. He sets his sights on Nica next, who has wriggled out of her restraints. He axes Nica in the knee, she feels nothing and manages to remove it from her leg and, with the blunt side, knocks his head clean off. With a sigh of relief, Nica tries to tie up the wound to stop the blood. However, as a doll, Chucky simply reattaches his head, and then proceeds to push Nica off the balcony to the floor below. Chucky slowly walks down the stairs to her, explaining his disillusioned history with her mother, Nica catches her breath and begins to taunt him and uses her therapy skills on Chucky, just then the power comes back on, allowing her to get to her lift. But the power goes off again, and Nica must keep the door shut as Chucky slashes at her fingers with his knife. With a quick move Nica takes the knife from the doll, and as Chucky runs for her, a struggle ensue, and Nica ultimately stabs Chucky in the back. After she kills Chucky, Nica hears a knock on her door from a police officer. She screams for help, and the officer breaks through the door, only to find the dead bodies and Nica holding the knife. She is arrested for murder, but once again she blames the doll and is declared to be mentally unstable and is sent to a mental asylum. ''Cult of Chucky (2017) TBA. Trivia *She is the first main character of the franchise to be in a wheelchair. *Nica is also, unfortunately, one of Chucky's intended victims who is punished for his crimes. Neither Kyle, Andy, nor Ronald were ever prosecuted or imprisoned for his crimes. *The actress who plays Nica, Fiona Dourif, is the child of actor Brad Dourif, who plays Chucky throughout the franchise. Gallery 43931724850999101678.png|Nica in Curse of Chucky. Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.48 PM.png|Nica in Curse of Chucky. Chucky Nica.JPG|Nica in Curse of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors